Dance,love and dance again
by Lovesucks123
Summary: What happens when a girl,all alone,by some weird fate comes to Los Angeles for a month?Along with her handsome choreographer,she's attending a dance festival.Will their festival duties stop them from having a wild summer ,or will it be someone charming,ready to take over Elisbeth's heart?Read and find out!(AU)
1. Chapter 1

'Elisabeth, your turn.'

I exhaled a deep breath as I was getting closer to the testing room. My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour and my palms were producing Niagara waterfalls. Am I going to earn miss Clay's trust? I wasn't quite sure.

Maybe I should just turn around and leave. I'll make up some lame excuse, that surely won't be a problem.

As my mind was reconsidering some of those and recycling fear, I heard a person call my name again: 'Elisabeth, please.'

_They are getting annoyed, I should probably go inside._

My gaze was fixed on the floor, eyes trying to track up my movements so I won't fall. I ought to look up, sometime, I guess. I just am not brave what seemed like an burning hour, I looked up, taking in all the surroundings: marble floors, room full of mirrors and an older woman sitting at a nearby table. She was pretty old, me concluding from her grey hair falling in her eyes. The lady looked at me expectantly, and when I said nothing, she began:' I presume you're Elisabeth. Nice to meet you, I'm Dana and I've already talked to your professor, and she filled me up with the information I wasn't quite expecting.'

Automatically, my eyes went from atomic small to a very larger size .I wouldn't be surprised if my sockets fall out.

'She said you've danced before. Is that correct?'

Well, it was. But just for a short period of time. And I surely wasn't an experienced dancer, neither an actor.

'If it's true, I'd like to show me a couple of your moves.'

_I had to do it._

'Yes, madam.' ,I retarded.

I took a deep breath and slowly started moving my body to_ People help the people _by Birdy. Good thing I still remember some of ballet moves. I barely made two turns, as the music abruptly stopped. A tall man entered the room, not even having time to sit and talk, but talking straight from the door.

'Dana, love' he spoke ' I'm so sorry for being late .I barely managed to catch my flight from Paris. And to make it even worse, I wasn't able to finish the choreography. I hope you'll forgive me.'

And she was actually pleased to see him. He had this vibrant aura around him which contaminated the air.

Dana replied: 'Klaus, of course I'm not angry. Please, have a seat.'

He did so, placing his papers on the top of the table neatly. And then it happened: our eyes met. Deep blue orbs staring into mahogany ones. My whole body froze, from some kind of strange emotion circling through it. But, just as it came, it went away, probably just like he's going to. I couldn't imagine him involved in this project. It felt weird.

This surely was _that look_ he was giving everyone. I've touched the ground .Why would he look at someone like me?

My thoughts were interrupted by him standing up and coming closer to me, much to Dana's dismay; a small, but captivating smile plastered on his lips. Only now I've noticed his hair was somewhat blonde. And believe me, he was the prettiest man I've ever seen.

'I presume I've interrupted your performance. Please, let me make it up to you.' ,he said.

Slowly, he caressed my hand, got a hold on my back ,pressing it lightly letting me know he has the lead.' It will be fine,' he said ' don't worry.' Came out as a whisper; Looking me straight in the eyes, seeing right through my armour. When he noticed his words weren't sinking in my brain, he repeated:' Are you doubting my abilities, miss?' ,giving me a reassuring smile.

The piano started playing the song, leaving us on the dance floor, alone in our thoughts. He slowly started dancing, adjusting his body to mine. At every step we made, and every time we locked our gazes, butterflies in my stomach patted their wings stronger. When the dance finished, he simply said:' I believe you're going to make it' and left.

Dana, though, was overflowed with some emotion I couldn't register. She looked at me strangely, reconsidering some of her thoughts. After a semi-long silence, she said: 'Elisabeth, you're free. We will contact you. Good bye.'

All I was able to notice was Klaus' smile, making me feel everything is going to be fine.

I came out of the room and found my friend waiting for me outside the door. She instantly got up and beamed:' How was it? You passed?'

_I wish I did, _I thought. I wasn't an optimist after all.

The story of mine seemed interesting to her and of course, at the end of the tale, she added a remark:' He must be married. Or engaged. Believe me, that kind of men are either occupied or is about to be. Truly, as a friend ,don't get your hopes high, please.'

My steps were smaller and smaller as I was getting closer to my house.

_Probably, I won't even make it. I'm just being a dreamer, as usual, _I thought to myself_._

_Wondering who's going to let me down this time?_

My house finally came to view. After these two hours wandering around the outskirts of town, I yearned for sleep. It was already 10 pm as I stepped on the front porch. And as usual, my mother was sitting in a chair placed near the staircase; a worried look placed on her face.

'Honey ,where were you?' ,she asked.

All that I could manage to say was:' I'm here now, I just needed some fresh air.'

She hugged me tightly, and led into the house. I entered my bedroom and in a matter of seconds, I was on my bed, fast asleep.

Morning came quicker than I expected. This time,the Sun wasn't here to wake me up. Look from the window showed dark clouds and summery rain about to fall. My closet was fully unloaded, as I reconsidered what should I wear today. At the end, I decided for a sweater and a camisole. I don't have anyone to dress up for ,though.

Even if it was early in the morning, freshly cooked breakfast was waiting for me and my brother. I wasn't really in a mood to talk, so I ate quickly and went to pick up my school bag. As I was about to exit the house, mother yelled after me: 'Elisa, something came'.

An envelope came into my sight.

I gathered courage, opened it and it read:

'Miss Elisabeth Dowel,

We are delighted to announce you passed the casting. Please meet our team at your school along with your parents tomorrow at 2 pm.

Sincerely, Dana G. '

And the thing that I almost missed was a text at the bottom of the page:

'Producer: Dana Griffins.

Sound: Tyler K.

Choreography: Klaus Mikaelson '


	2. Chapter 2

'Lisa, please take care of yourself' , my mother yelled through the airport hall .'And put on your PJ-s before bedtime, don't drink anything…' I stopped her from talking.

'Mom, I know. I have got a list, remember? Lots of love!' echoes of my voice spread through the deserted area.

Let me introduce my mother, Charlotte. And, yes she is always acting like this. I can't blame her, though. She's a mother, after all. I wonder what kind of parent I will be? The more controlling one or…

'Ten minutes till the last call.', female voice said through speakers. I guess that's my cue.

I slowly got up, picked up my 100 pounds heavy luggage and made my may to the entrance number 7.

Yes, I found my plane(not so easily, though).A warm atmosphere greeted me inside. People were happy and bubbly, their laughers filling the cosy space. A long search for a spot to sit followed my entrance. I think I spent three minutes dragging my luggage along with my butt up and down it.

Oh,I forgot to mention that I am coming straight from school, so is it really necessary to say I am terribly exhausted?

Anyway, I found a spot to crash. A small giggle escaped my lips when I noticed I was sitting in the 69th seat. This will be one hell of an adventure, huh?

We've already been flying for more that thirty minutes, a whole bunch of clouds close to my window,when I took out my notepad along with a ball pen.

_I find inspiration in the weirdest things,_ I thought to myself.

The prologue wasn't even finished. when I heard a familiar name blasting from the radio embedded somewhere behind me. My whole attention was now on it, ears not believing what they hear:

'Dear buddies, I hope you are seated because we do have an explosive piece of information! Probably the most famous choreographer in the United States, Klaus Mikaelson revealed us some juicy details!

In an exclusive interview we managed to get from him, due to his busy schedule, he stated(much to ladies' approvement), that he's single!

Although, calm your little hearts. He also confessed, his mind is occupating a certain lady. Unfortunately, we didn't manage to get the name.

Is a wedding coming soon? Stay tuned the next days, you'll find out! Ciao.'

I knew Kat was right. She always is. What to expect from a dude(yes, a dude, not an appealing male anymore) like that then a wife and three kids?

Much to my surprise, I was more terrified of telling Kat her inner feelings are heading in the right direction, than knowing he's probably somewhere picking out wedding flowers?

Oh,yes!I've found an idea for my first, also the top selling book the world's ever seen: a next door sweetheart falling in love with a celebrity and after a few rides in his limo and getting a hundred roses in front of her doorstep finding out he is married!

EXCEPT:

I am so not going to fall in love with him.

For God's sake, I'm Elisabeth from Richmond (accompanied with a weird sense of sarcasm) not a girl with high cheekbones.

I continued my train of thought all the way to Los Angeles airport: It was already midnight when I noticed the picturesque city in front of me. Lights were shining bright and streets were filled with couples dressed in designer clothes, ready to hop into the next number of Vogue.

It was more than I could dream of: anything I imagined could not compete with the view of LA.

_If only I could stay here forever._

Merely after a few minutes I've noticed a man in a black tux next to an expensive car I could not recognize; holding a sign which read:' Miss Elisabeth Dowley'.

_He was searching for me? It can't be._

I took a few steps closer and eyed him curiously (non bonton-like, but hey!).

He seemed to have noticed me and asked:' Are you miss Elisabeth?' I found funny the way he addressed me. I'm not some important resident. And for the second time,_ but hey!_

'Yes, sir.' ,I replied.' And you are?'

He smiled:' I am your driver. Please, make yourself comfortable.'

My driver?

I entered the car while he took care of my luggage. When I headed here, I thought I was going to spend the night waiting for a free cab, not having my own driver!

_They really should not do it. I mean, I can easily get accustomed being a snob._

What came in view after a semi-long ride I surely wasn't expecting?

A five-freaking-star hotel! With a fountain in front of it.

Okay. Breathe.

They must have the wrong Elisabeth.

'Mister, are you sure you are assigned to wait for Elisabeth Dowley, not an another one?', I asked emphasising my last name.

'Completely sure, young lady. Now, let me help you.' ,he simply stated.

Getting off the car, he opened the door for me. So sweet.

I graciously (what?)got out and waited. He carried my bags and ushered me to the grand entrance. As I was walking inside, I got amazed for the 100th time this day(actually, it's about 1 a.m.).Everything ,literally everything breathed luxury: from the furniture to the small ribbons holding the curtains together. The receptionist didn't acknowledge us because he was busy talking to his (I presume) boss. It must have been important, because they had weird facial expressions. Tilting my back sideways caused a very familiar back to catch my attention. I quickly dismissed the thought. Let's face it; there wasn't a soul I knew here.

Everybody's attention, all of a sudden, fell onto a man entering the hotel. He was dark-haired, well built with light-blue eyes and a tuxedo hugging his body.

He did not stare around like everybody did, but his eyes were fixed on the boss standing behind the huge receptionists' table.

I was relatively close, so I could overhear the conversation.

_Not that I was eavesdropping or anything. _

The dark haired man seemed was having an argument with the another one. I slowly came closer and finally was able to form whole sentences.

-'How come we are having this problem, Myers?' , the dark-haired one spoke(I shall call him, Darkey!)

The another man was nervous, coaxing to find an answer.

-'Mr, we are deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but the earlier type of registrations is not available anymore.' the boss spoke.

-'What?', Darkey demanded.

'You mean to tell me I'm having problems seating here? ',well, he was determined.

-'Of course not! I just mean to tell you sir, that the identity of the girl which accompanies you lately must be revealed. We've run out of ideas for her name. The alphabet is too short!

Or…?', the boss stopped.

Why am I having a bad feeling all of a sudden?

-'Is this her?', he said his eyes fixed on me.

_He would not! How dare he! I am so not a concubine._

Darkey turned and looked at me, a grind finding his way onto his lips.

_Whoa, hottie._

At the same time, the familiar back turned to reveal, no one else than Klaus Mikaelson!

**A/N:**

**I am very truly deeply sorry for not updating,like,a century.I had some problems and really didn't feel like writing or anything.I promise,I'll update the next chapter soon,I already have it for reading,lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lord is testing me._

I gulped a huge amount of air trying to go unnoticed, but ended failing miserably and almost choking on my own spit.

Pallor got onto my cheeks as I muttered:' I've got to…go?'. I grabbed my suitcase and quickly put it down because I wasn't able to carry its weight. So, officially, I am stuck here.

Their attention on me still hasn't dimmed a bit and I didn't have any fair excuse. The boss was still waiting for some kind of action, I presume and Darkey seemed ratherly amused, not even trying to help(such a prick) and Klaus was burning holes in my head. The first one to speak was 'the hole burner', which sincerely, surprised me. He came closer and spoke:' I believe this must me some kind of a mistake. The girl…',he was interrupted by Darkey(?),putting on an act:' The girl is with me.'

_How dare he? What will others think? More important, what will Klaus think?_

I opened my mouth to protest, but as earlier, Klaus was quicker:' Of course she isn't! She's just came here, for God's sake!', he almost yelled.

_This turned out pretty interesting._

Darkey seemed pleased with the outcome of the situation and quickly remarked: 'Yes, she's just came here, with me.'

_I swear if I don't do something, Klaus will murder him with a nearby chair._

Klaus hasn't tried anything risky. Matter of factly, he just fumed: 'Mister, I ask you to retract yourself from remarking. Sincerely, no one here gives a damn.'

_Whoa, easy guys. Not like I am here, anways. Or a dozen more people._

I stood there, not even daring to move, because, believe me, steam was about to come out from Klaus' ears. In a matter of millisecond, Darkey's collar was in Klaus' hands, threatening to fall out. For the sake of the shirt and my mental health, I ran for help. Floors echoed my shoes and very quickly, a kitchen came into my view. Although, it took some time to convince the chef that I wasn't a part of Kutcher's renewed Punk'd series.

But something about my messy-running-hair and don't-look-me-straight-in the-eyes look made him follow.

Even though I was away for some time, they didn't seem to move. The thunders outside caught our attention and…wait, thunders?

It's summer, right,then who…?

I slowly looked up and had what to see: more than ten photographers snapping pictures like wild. They must be searching for Klaus.

We didn't give them the satisfaction to do it long, because at the same time, both of them got a hold of my hands and ran for their lives.

_Déjà vu._

After settling in the nearby hallway and listening to them arguing about how will we get out of this mess, I decided to take a break; leaving them with their unfinished business.

_Bad, Lisa, bad._

I walked out using staff's exit, yearning for some fresh air and a little bit of peace.

As usual, my pleas weren't fulfilled; looks like I'm not getting a well deserved vacation, after all.

Between debating which should be the title of my new book, I noticed one of the photographers, invading my personal space. Towering over me and almost shoving his camera down my throat, he kept asking heaps of questions ,ex: how we met, is he good in bed, how does he kiss and why he keeps on calling me miss?

_Between us, were his rhymes deliberate, or what?_

Even though his questions sounded pleasant to the ears, I didn't know who he kept asking me questions about. I got tired of only thinking and not saying a thing, got tired of him looking me like I'm cattle on sale, I screamed, as loud as I could:' Get out of my sick'n tired face you twat! How come you don't get the concept of personal space, you personal-space-invading-creature?

NOW, he was on the verge of putting that camera in my mouth. for real. Was it because of my smeared make-up reminding him of Loch Ness monster or my expression, probably really far from normal, he backed away?

After reconsidering different thoughts and settling for the this-must-be-a-hidden-camera, I turned around to leave. Behind me stood, no other than blue eyes!

Where there was no space left burnt by his gaze, he spoke:' You had me worried sick. I came out rushing when I heard your screams. An unforgettable experience for my auditory organs.'

I just smiled in return, letting him know I received the compliment. In return, he walked me to my room ,flashing half-genuine smiles the whole way. I spent the whole night thinking about this man who was able to bring a grin on my face after all.

The next morning,' rise and shine sleepy heads' wasn't really my thing. Brushing teeth and almost falling asleep, tripping over some cables and cutting out electricity in my room was my thing. And, no, I am not used to it because I never got into troubles and never made mistakes like putting vodka in my salad thinking it's vinegar. If I get lucky enough, I can make it to the lobby without getting uninjured.

Which I did!

Miracles happen, people. Before I headed to a café, I decided to buy some magazines.

_Such a boring morning._

Ready to take in some juicy gossip, I eyed the front page of the lead gossip magazine and almost fainted. Along with the pictures from last night ,article read:

'One of the richest men in the States seems like he's head over heels for a, yet, unknown girl.

The couple was found yesterday in a hotel near Venice Beach. To make it even more delicious, the couple wasn't alone. Along with them was a man, whose face we couldn't capture. But, we do know the two rival man engaged into a serious fight…'

_Such a lie!_

'…However, it didn't stop the country's heartbreaker from getting a break outside the hotel with his, who knows, maybe girlfriend? Will they 'get married, have ten kids and teach them how to dream'? Purchase the next number and see what's in store for Damon Salvatore.'

**Here's the next chapter and some reviews wouldn't really do anything bad ;)**


End file.
